1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to computing or storage racks (e.g., cabinets, libraries) for holding computing devices or field replaceable units (FRUs) such as servers, tape drives, and the like and, more particularly, to systems and devices for use in managing cables, wires, and the like used in the racks.
2. Relevant Background
Storage racks (e.g., computing racks, server racks, network racks, engineered systems, etc.) are standardized frames that are designed to hold a plurality of computing devices or related components (e.g., rack-mounted servers, power distribution units or backup devices, hard drives, and/or other types of FRUs) in, for instance, a stacked or side by side manner. Generally, rack systems include a mechanical framework made up of a number of vertical support members (e.g., posts, Radio Electronics Television Manufacturers Association (“RETMA”) rails) extending upward from a floor or other platform and defining a space therewithin into which FRUs may be inserted. Typically, the vertical support members define a plurality of “bays,” where each bay is configured to receive a corresponding FRU. Each bay may have a standardized height in one or more multiples of a rack unit (U) to correspond with correspondingly sized FRUs. For instance, industry standard rack systems often come in heights of 18 U, 22 U, 36 U, 42 U, and the like. Also, a rack system may be in the form of a 19-inch rack (i.e., the width between the front two vertical members may be 19″), a 23-inch rack, or the like.
It is generally desirable for each FRU to be installed and/or serviced without affecting operation of the other FRUs. In many cases, it is desirable for each FRU to be maintained or accessed without disconnecting it from power or communications/network links (e.g., to provide hot swappable and maintainable servers in an enterprise or data center environment). To this end, each FRU may be mounted within a bay of the rack using a rail, slide or rack-mount kit. A rail kit typically includes a pair of outer rail assemblies, each of which is attached to vertical support members of the rack and extends horizontally to define a server mounting location within a bay of the rack. Each outer rail assembly may be mated or otherwise interconnected with a middle rail or middle member of the rail kit. The middle rail often will be supported within an inner channel or groove of the outer rail assembly and the middle rail may be positioned by sliding within the outer rail assembly between retracted and extended positions. In the extended position, the middle rails typically extend outward from the ends of the outer rail assemblies several inches to a foot or more to allow access to an attached or supported server or other computing device. In the retracted position, the middle rail has its outer end positioned within the outer rail.
To mount a FRU in the rack, a pair of inner or rack rails is attached to an outer surface of a server (or other computing device) chassis, and each of the inner or rack rails is coupled with or otherwise interconnected to a corresponding one of the middle members or rails. Generally, a FRU is mounted within the storage rack by extending out the middle rail, aligning the ends of the both of the inner or rack rails on the server chassis with the ends of the middle rails, and, once proper alignment is achieved on both sides, pushing on the FRU chassis to cause the inner rails or racks to mate or couple with the middle members or rails (e.g., in a tongue-and-groove manner) as the inner rails slide within channels or grooves of the middle member or rails. Continued pushing then causes the middle member or rail to slide within the outer rail or member from the extended position to the retracted position, which allows the storage rack door (if provided) to be closed.
A FRU often includes a number of cables (e.g., electrical, optical, etc.) extending from a rear thereof that interconnect the FRU with other FRUs, switches, power supplies, and the like. When the FRU is pulled out of the rack for servicing or the like, it is therefore often necessary to either disconnect one or more of the cables from the FRU (e.g., cold servicing) or provide some form of cable management system that supports a portion of the cables having a length at least about equal to the distance by which the FRU is moved as it is withdrawn from the rack and thus allows the cables to remain interfaced with the FRU (e.g., hot servicing). Existing cable management systems often include one or more cable management arms (CMAs) to which the cables may be attached or otherwise disposed adjacent for maintaining order of the cables (e.g., limiting tangling, etc.) as the FRU is pushed into and pulled out of the rack. Each CMA typically includes one articulating member connected to (or otherwise fixed relative to) the FRU and another articulating member connected to (or otherwise fixed relative to) a rear portion of the rack, where the articulating members pivot or fold relative to each other (e.g., accordion style) to accommodate movement of the FRU on the rail assemblies into and out of the rack.